Marked
by SpaceRanger
Summary: In her defense, it had been a busy day for Liara.


**DISCLAIMER: **_All of the characters in this fic are not mine. They are the property of BIOWARE. Hope you enjoy! Comments and complaints welcomed! :-)_

**Author's Note:**_ Warning! Female Shepard Being In Love With Liara T'Soni ahead! If this offends you press the back button now!_

_I hadn't planned to write this at all. But then I saw this line:_ **"Shepard was clearly 'marked', whether she knew it or not."** _from an author!Anonymous's Aria T'Loak/Councillor Tevos fill over at the Mass Effect Kink Meme. For those who are intrigued here's the (**Not Safe For Work / Rated M**) link: http : / / masseffectkink. live journal. com / 4499. html? thread=12428691 # t12428691 (Don't forget to remove spaces.)_

_So this became my own personal prompt fill._

** Marked **

By SpaceRanger

Luckily for her, she had just shut down her communications and finished clearing up her To Do List for the day when it happened.

In her defense, it had been a busy day for Liara. The final touches in arranging the shipment of Eezo to be delivered ended up creating more work than she expected. Therefore, when Glyph's "Logged: The Commanding Officer is aboard. XO Adams stands relieved" was announced, the only thing she did was make a mental note of it and pass off a distracted "Thanks Glyph" because she was Liara and Liara's kind heart cared about others even if it's a non-sentient VI.

Of course, it didn't help that Shepard had been leaving and boarding the ship all day for some errand here and there.

So she did not see the tension on Shepard's body as she marched through the halls.

She did not see crowds unconsciously part upon sensing the fierce aura that surrounded the human, the aura that screamed "**_Get out of my way or else._**"

And she did not see the determination in Shepard's eyes until the doctor was grabbed, spun around, and pinned against the wall of her office by the commander's hands at the asari's wrists with Liara's face less than two inches away from the human's.

"Doctor Liara T'Soni." Shepard's voice had turned gruff and said nothing more. Instead, her eyes trailed all over the asari's face as if looking for something.

"Commander?" Their eyes locked and Shepard leaned in closer, close enough for Liara's eyes to flutter close at the human's intoxicating scent of -

"I hear that you've got me… marked." Startled, Liara's eyes flew open in a mix of embarrassment, fear, and guilt that has her falling back to stammering, scrambling for coherent thought.

"I didn't- I just- It's - " Shepard's lips locks on to hers, cutting her off, the commander's tongue seeking out Liara's. All thought vanished when the human began sucking on it, causing the doctor's knees to weaken, then went on a mission of attacking Liara's mouth in various delicious ways until a whimper escapes the asari's throat.

The sound caused the commander to pull away far enough for Liara to dazedly notice the pleased and lustful look in the human's eyes as Shepard growls in a predatory manner.

"**_Good_**." The purring rumble of the human's voice sent additional shivers of pleasure down Liara's spine, causing the doctor to reflexively clinch and unclinch her fists. Shepard leaned forward once more until the human's lips hovers centimeters away from the ridges on the side of the doctor's neck, a very sensitive erogenous zone Shepard often exploits. Liara gasped, her arms trying and failing to leave their imprisonment, as another jolt of desire shot through her from the combination of the commander's words and her breath caressing the asari's neck. "I _like_ being yours."

"Now." Liara blinked as she is heaved over Shepard's shoulder. "You. Me. My Cabin."

As soon as the commander took one step out of the doctor's office, the human says very loudly in what Liara defines as Shepard's Commander voice: the Do-Not-Argue-With-Me voice,

"You and I will be spending the rest of this shore leave satisfying you and making sure I continue to smell like Sex and you. We're also gonna make sure that they know you're **_mine_**."

Had Liara wanted or even remembered to protest (she did have a lot of work to do) she wouldn't have been able to as Shepard's hand had wondered to her Azure, distracting her as they made their way to the elevator.

It was a very long and satisfying shore leave.

_A/N: In case anyone's curious, I originally had Liara as Shepard's XO but replaced it with Engineer Adams because this Shepard has a (bad for Shadow Broker's) habit of dragging Liara along as part of her ground team. XOs normally stay aboard._

_A/N2: The word 'marked' has different definitions. One of which is something that allows someone to cheat when playing a card game._

_In this story, 'mark' is defined as having or creating a distinctive feature/part that makes something or someone different from a crowd. Like writing your name on your pencil._

_In this case, Liara 'marked' Shepard by creating a distinctive smell/scent that tells other asari 'Shepard Belongs To Liara' or 'Shepard Is Mine.'_


End file.
